


ShisuiSaku - Snowflake

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, ShisuiLives!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ShisuiSaku. Snowflake.





	1. 1

Sakura startled, wiping her overbright green eyes on her sleeve.

“Whoa, not an enemy,” smiled Shisui, lifting his hands in front of him.

“You just dropped out of nowhere,” snapped Sakura defensively, hiding a sniffle.

Shisui’s heart tugged in his chest. Without fuss he offered his tenugi to the heartbroken chunin.

“He isn’t worth it,” he said off-hand, staring out from the lane they were concealed by. The festival continued along the well-lit main road, lanterns hung every few yards to illuminate the food stands and carnival games. Most of the Rookie 9 were assembled there, including their guests. All except for Sakura who had stolen away for a private moment away from the group.

“Who said it was a ‘he’,” she mumbled, cheeks warming.

“You would have spat back at Ino and then after a quick fight you two would have simmered down and gone back to enjoying yourselves,” said Shisui safely. “And no one else but one of your teammates would have upset you this much.” He glanced down at her as she dabbed at her eyes. “Which one? Sasuke? Naruto? Hatake? Oh, it wasn’t Sai, was it?”

She offered him back the tenugi, but he shrugged her hand away.

“A gift,” he said, smiling. “Use it and remember me.”

“When I clear my sinuses, sure,” she quipped, making him chuckle.

“That’s the spirit,” he said. “And I repeat, he isn’t worth it. Whoever he is.”

“I’m not telling you who,” she said, giving him a side-eye. “Not after last time.”

“That was a complete coincidence.”

“The Hokage called me into her office for it.”

“You had an alibi, you were fine,” he said with a knowing grin.

Sakura arched a brow and let out a low breath.

“Whatever, Shisui. Is this the part where you share some quip of wisdom that will cheer me up:”

“No, this is where I pretend to listen to my precious snowflake and lay off her idiot friends,” he said, patting her on the smooth bob of her ponytail.

She shooed his hands away from her with a grunt and a shake of her head.

“Stop that, hands off,” she said, but there was an amused whine to her words because he was doing that annoying petting thing again that he knew bugged her. Exactly why he continued doing it, time after time.

“You’re smiling.”

“You’re annoying,” she huffed, batting his hands clear to sneak out from under them and leave the shelter of the alley. “Go… find Itachi or something,” she mumbled, heading back to her friends.

He waved goodbye with a giant grin.

Another shadow dropped into the alley beside Shisui, his presence ominous and foreboding.

“Hey ‘tachi,” greeted Shisui, still smiling and waving at Sakura. She ignored him.

“I swear if you are grooming her, the Hokage will boil your entrails while they’re still inside you. Then hand you over to my mother for seconds,” murmured Itachi as he came to stand beside Shisui.

“She finds me too annoying. And there’s still one year, eight months, two weeks, three days and four hours before she’s legal. She may yet fall for me on her own.” Shisui looked down at the special pocket-watch he pulled from his jounin vest. The cover popped open like a locket revealing a picture of a candid Sakura on the left and clock face on the right. “Three point five hours,” he corrected.

“… you have a countdown running until she reaches the age of majority,” said Itachi flatly.

“It’s Swiss. Excellent workmanship,” said Shisui, still watching Sakura. “And I am sure it was Sasuke this time, the little turd,” he said, smile slipping a hitch. “Look at him pretending to ignore Sakura… That unworthy prick…”

Itachi cleared his throat.

“Shhhh, you’re interrupting the sounds of her breathing,” scolded Shisui, memorizing Sakura’s breathing pattern.

“… I’m reporting you to the Hokage, regardless.”

“Shhhh…. She’s beating Naruto up again. Isn’t she just the sweetest little bundle of violent retribution?”

Itachi sighed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part deux!

She opened her door and sighed, leaning against the doorframe and counting to ten before addressing her guest.

“Hi again, Shisui.”

“Hey, Sakura.”

“Fancy meeting you again. Today. For the fourth time.”

“Crazy coincidence,” he agreed, smiling down at her.

“With this being my apartment, yes,” said Sakura. She peeked over Shisui’s shoulder. “I see you escaped your warden again.”

“War—oh, you mean Itachi.”

“Mmmm…”

“Yeah, he’s busy. So, with tonight being your birthday—”

She gave him a look. “Tomorrow. And how did you—”

He casually rubbed at his chest, over his heart… where he kept his pocketwatch.

“But technically midnight is when the magic happens!”

Sakura sighed heavily.

“Shisui…”

“So, about dinner—”

“What dinner?”

“The one I planned for us. We need to get moving.”

He offered his arm and a charming smile.

Sakura’s shoulder slumped under the weight of Shisui’s hopeful anticipation.

“Do I need to dress up?” she asked reluctantly.

“You can wear anything you like! You’re perfect.”

Sakura’s brows peaked as she gave a slow nod.

“Well, I’ll just lock up—”

Shisui held up her key.

She stared at him.

“It was under the mat,” he said.

She looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten.


End file.
